Suicidio
by PichonSalvaje
Summary: ¿Que se sentiría si tu vida es una basura? que una de las oportunidades mas grandes la desperdicies?¿Por que la gente siempre es ciega y por más que queramos ver no lo vemos? ¿esta será su única salida sabiendo que después de eso solo le espera el infiern


**ESTE FIC NO SE HIZO CON EL PROPOSITO DE DEGRADAR AL PERSONAJE A SI QUE PORFAVOR DEJEN SU CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA **

**Nada me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá! Así que ya saben solo lean nn**

* * *

Una mujer estaba recostada en su cama , con la mirada perdida hacia el pisoel vació pensando en una cosa, no solo una cosa, un mundo, no en todo el mundo, sino en un país, Narnia era el nombre de aquel. país soñado por ella,

Como habré llegado a no creer en el,

Sus hermosas praderas,

Sus lagos y ríos,

Los hermosos bosques, siempre llenos de follaje los árboles,

Y en otoño como danzaban las hojas cayendo,

Cabalgatas durante la preciosa tarde,

Las diadres cantando junto con las náyades,

Los faunos danzando junto con las flamas de la fogata,

Los viajes en barco,

La bella vista hacia el cielo…

Como pude ser tan estupida?

Como solo me pude preocupar por mallas lápices labiales e invitaciones a fiestas?

Por que lo humanos son tan ciegos?

Y aunque tengamos el mismo paraíso enfrente… no lo podamos ver?

Como pude caer en esta oscuridad?

Por que me cerré ante el mundo?

Es por eso que la mayoría de los vivos y los muertos no lo pueden ver?

Solos los que tienen alma pura?

Serán tan pocos?

_Quiero ir ahí, sentir el aire, caminar descalza por el pasto, saltar en sus charcos cuando llueva… ya no Quero estar aquí!... deseo largarme de este mundo e irme allá, deseo dejar de pensar como un adulto!_

_Deseo irme de aquí donde a cada rato hay guerras… no digo que halla no halla, si hay pero ahí no usan solo pistolitas, no uno sabe manejar espada y pelean cuerpo a cuerpo, no como aquí que este grupo de humanos matan a sangre fría!_

_Ahí había paz y serenidad… aquí violencia y agresión!... _

_No diré que estoy arrepentida de todo lo que hice anteriormente, pues seria mentir como lo he hecho muchas veces._

_La extraño si, pero dudo que vuelva a verla. Me quede huérfana a temprana edad y de alguna manera, por lo cruel que suene, me gusto verlos en cajas de madera._

Como habré llegado a no creer en el,

Sus hermosas praderas,

Sus lagos y ríos,

Los hermosos bosques, siempre llenos de follaje los árboles,

Y en otoño como danzaban las hojas cayendo,

Cabalgatas durante la preciosa tarde,

Las diadres cantando junto con las náyades,

Los faunos danzando junto con las flamas de la fogata,

Los viajes en barco,

La bella vista hacia el cielo…

Como pude ser tan estupida?

Como solo me pude preocupar por mallas lápices labiales e invitaciones a fiestas?

Por que lo humanos son tan ciegos?

Y aunque tengamos el mismo paraíso enfrente… no lo podamos ver?

Como pude caer en esta oscuridad?

Por que me cerré ante el mundo?

Es por eso que la mayoría de los vivos y los muertos no lo pueden ver?

Solos los que tienen alma pura?

Serán tan pocos?

_De que me sirvió haberles visto muertos?_

_Es fácil responder esa pregunta… me sirvió para convertirme en asesina, si una frívola asesina que hoy si hoy se va a suicidar._

_Y dirán ni llegaras al purgatorio cuando te suicides, lo se ni al purgatorio ni al paraíso, mucho menos a Narnia_

_Pensaron que yo Susana Pevensie volvería a pisar ese lugar?_

_No no me lo merezco-_sonrisa amarga-_ creo que me iré directita al infierno, puede que guarde esperanzas pero son diminutas, insignificantes, no valen nada._

_Se que ha pasado 2 años desde ese accidente, y la realidad aunque me gustaría verlos, se que recordaría sus cuerpos destrozados, esos cuerpos que me causaron tanta gracia al verlos así, muertos._

_No, no, no para mi ya no hay esperanzas eso lo acabo de comprender._

_Y aunque patalee y lloriquee no va a funcionar. Nadie me ve igual, como la linda y tierna Susana Pevensie. No, no, ahora me ven como la linda y friolenta Susana._

_Que si recuerdo mi primer asesinato?_

_Claro que lo recuerdo, mi primer asesinato fue matar a los Scrub (_N/a- lo siento si lo escribí mal pero es que tengo una flojera increíble de no querer pararme -0-), _si a mis tíos, a quien no fastidian esos tipos?_

_Siempre comiendo vegetales, por que no comen carne? O mejor dicho por que no comían? _

_No importa ahora ya no me preocupo mas por esos 2 inútiles ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?_

Como habré llegado a no creer en el,

Sus hermosas praderas,

Sus lagos y ríos,

Los hermosos bosques, siempre llenos de follaje los árboles,

Y en otoño como danzaban las hojas cayendo,

Cabalgatas durante la preciosa tarde,

Las diadres cantando junto con las náyades,

Los faunos danzando junto con las flamas de la fogata,

Los viajes en barco,

La bella vista hacia el cielo…

Como pude ser tan estupida?

Como solo me pude preocupar por mallas lápices labiales e invitaciones a fiestas?

Por que lo humanos son tan ciegos?

Y aunque tengamos el mismo paraíso enfrente… no lo podamos ver?

Como pude caer en esta oscuridad?

Por que me cerré ante el mundo?

Es por eso que la mayoría de los vivos y los muertos no lo pueden ver?

Solos los que tienen alma pura?

Serán tan pocos?

_Y sigo escuchando esa voz, se que es la voz de mi conciencia, pero yo no quiero una así que no la escuchare, solo la ignorare y no me arrepentiré._

_Y adivinen que… si aun quiero ir para Narnia! Pero ya dije que mis pecados son demasiado graves y punto final._

_De seguro dicen, tu quieres ir a Narnia y por eso estas Arrepentida_

_PUES SE EQUIVOCAN!_

_Yo no estoy arrepentida, si lo estuviera iría a la gloriosa casa de Dios a contarle mis pecados al sacerdote pero no lo haré, estoy condenada y así lo estaré para siempre y nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar _

Como habré llegado a no creer en el,

Sus hermosas praderas,

Sus lagos y ríos,

Los hermosos bosques, siempre llenos de follaje los árboles,

Y en otoño como danzaban las hojas cayendo,

Cabalgatas durante la preciosa tarde,

Las diadres cantando junto con las náyades,

Los faunos danzando junto con las flamas de la fogata,

Los viajes en barco,

La bella vista hacia el cielo…

Como pude ser tan estupida?

Como solo me pude preocupar por mallas lápices labiales e invitaciones a fiestas?

Por que lo humanos son tan ciegos?

Y aunque tengamos el mismo paraíso enfrente… no lo podamos ver?

Como pude caer en esta oscuridad?

Por que me cerré ante el mundo?

Es por eso que la mayoría de los vivos y los muertos no lo pueden ver?

Solos los que tienen alma pura?

Serán tan pocos?

_Ni si quiera la molesta voz de mi conciencia!_

_Esta decidido me iré de este mundo… cerrare mis ojos y me dormiré para siempre._

_Que como lo haré?_

_No lo se hay demasiadas formas, veneno, cortarse las venas, un tiro en la cabeza y puedo pedirle a alguien mas que me mate, cual es el problema? Soy acecina y conozco mas de 1000 formas de hacerlo, eso no me preocupa._

_Quisiera saber cual es la menos dolorosa, que me creen masoquista?_

_Que desee la muerte no significa que la desee con dolor_

_Pensaron que me tiraría a un lago? Me iría a congelarme? Me prendería fuego? _

_No, no lo haría eso implica dolor. _

_Y para que yo quiero dolor antes de morirme? Creo que les había dicho que tendré la otra vida lleno de sufrimiento y dolor, entonces para que sufrir antes? _

Como habré llegado a no creer en el,

Sus hermosas praderas,

Sus lagos y ríos,

Los hermosos bosques, siempre llenos de follaje los árboles,

Y en otoño como danzaban las hojas cayendo,

Cabalgatas durante la preciosa tarde,

Las diadres cantando junto con las náyades,

Los faunos danzando junto con las flamas de la fogata,

Los viajes en barco,

La bella vista hacia el cielo…

Como pude ser tan estupida?

Como solo me pude preocupar por mallas lápices labiales e invitaciones a fiestas?

Por que lo humanos son tan ciegos?

Y aunque tengamos el mismo paraíso enfrente… no lo podamos ver?

Como pude caer en esta oscuridad?

Por que me cerré ante el mundo?

Es por eso que la mayoría de los vivos y los muertos no lo pueden ver?

Solos los que tienen alma pura?

Serán tan pocos?

_Esa vocecita me esta hartando con sus palabras repetidas! Cállate imbecil no vez que estoy pensando en como morir sin dolor?_

_Enserio como odio a la vocecita!_

_A veces me pregunto como llegue a tener este destino tan simpático, claro si es que notan mi sarcasmo, y la respuesta a esto es el "**por no creer te suceden estas cosas**" y el "**asesinaste a vidas inocentes y otras no tanto, pero de algún modo sufrieron ellas y sus familiares así que te toca a ti sufrir**" _

_Feh pero que importa, no estaré en este mundo como cobarde, aunque el acto de suicidio sea cobarde noten que lo hice por una buena causa, si el dejarlos vivir, aunque también diré que ya no tengo para la droga…_

_Si lo admito he tomado algo de droga desde hace 1 meses pero esa no es la razón principal por la que me muero… no, no lo es la razón principal es el haber dejado de creer en Narnia. El segundo es por haber matado y al último la droga._

_Pero en mi defensa diré que solo la he tomado 4 veces y en pocas cantidades. Así que en definitiva no soy una drogadicta dependiente._

Como habré llegado a no creer en el,

Sus hermosas praderas,

Sus lagos y ríos,

Los hermosos bosques, siempre llenos de follaje los árboles,

Y en otoño como danzaban las hojas cayendo,

Cabalgatas durante la preciosa tarde,

Las di adres cantando junto con las náyades,

Los faunos danzando junto con las flamas de la fogata,

Los viajes en barco,

La bella vista hacia el cielo…

Como pude ser tan estupida?

Como solo me pude preocupar por mallas lápices labiales e invitaciones a fiestas?

Por que lo humanos son tan ciegos?

Y aunque tengamos el mismo paraíso enfrente… no lo podamos ver?

Como pude caer en esta oscuridad?

Por que me cerré ante el mundo?

Es por eso que la mayoría de los vivos y los muertos no lo pueden ver?

Solos los que tienen alma pura?

Serán tan pocos?

_Si tan siquiera esa vocecita se callara podría haber terminado de decir mi discurso, en total todavía esta el problema de cómo suicidarme._

_Y de seguro algunos dirán no te suicides, bah como si en realidad pensaran eso de seguro piensan me libre de ella!_

_Un tiro seria lo mas seguro, pero no, como ya había dicho ODIO ese tipo de armas así que mejor no._

_Que si tengo hijos y esposo?_

_No es obvio?_

_Soy menor de edad y no deseo casarme, no, no soy una puta como muchos de ustedes pensaran y no, no he salido con domingo 7._

_Debo de agregar que la Lujuria no es uno de mis pecados y lo digo con orgullo?_

Como habré llegado a no creer en el,

Sus hermosas praderas,

Sus lagos y ríos,

Los hermosos bosques, siempre llenos de follaje los árboles,

Y en otoño como danzaban las hojas cayendo,

Cabalgatas durante la preciosa tarde,

Las diadres cantando junto con las náyades,

Los faunos danzando junto con las flamas de la fogata,

Los viajes en barco,

La bella vista hacia el cielo…

Como pude ser tan estupida?

Como solo me pude preocupar por mallas lápices labiales e invitaciones a fiestas?

Por que lo humanos son tan ciegos?

Y aunque tengamos el mismo paraíso enfrente… no lo podamos ver?

Como pude caer en esta oscuridad?

Por que me cerré ante el mundo?

Es por eso que la mayoría de los vivos y los muertos no lo pueden ver?

Solos los que tienen alma pura?

Serán tan pocos?

_Lo que mas quiero por el momento es cerrar los ojos y ya no vivir, creo que no esta tan mal la idea de ponerme una sobre dosis, o el veneno._

_Creo que me pondré veneno, quien sabe no hay manera de dormir sin dolor y eso lo se, he visto como sufre la gente y pone muecas de dolor cuando toman veneno._

_Tal vez el tiro me convenga… pero no será un tipo el que me mate, no eso no será así, seré yo tengo un arma en el cajón por que no utilizarla?_

_Se que dirán…. Por que demonios si odias las armas tienes una?_

_La respuesta es simple, por protección, crearían que le lanzaría una flecha a mi oponente cuando me ataca en mi propia casa que un balzo en la cabeza?_

_Puede que me digan cabeza hueca por eso de las mallas… pero se les olvida que soy la mas inteligente de los hermanos pevensie?_

_Si esa inteligencia que me cegó! _

_Pero no importa he aprendido mi lección de no solo usar la lógica en todo lo que pasa._

_Este es el fin debo de pararme y agarrar el arma._

_Meter una bala por aquí… así si… ponérmela en la cabeza y solo jalar el gatillo…_

**_FIN _**

* * *

_Este fic lo subo por que salgo de vacaciones… no todavía no me voy a algún lugar pero este viernes ya salgo wiii y el prox. Año a 3ª y me librare de las monjas XD… en fin este es un regalo de vacaciones para ustedes nn_

**y bien que les pareció? Espero que bueno nn… es todo por el momento… es que no tengo que agregar.**

**Y pensar que se me ocurrió esta idea de pronto n0n**

**Este fic no fue con el propósito de rebajar a Susana en una escoria no, no lo es, aunque la odio y la aborrezca no lo hice con ese fin asi que admiradoras de su si leen esto no me matéis por favor nñ **

**Dejen REVIE'W **

**Adiós nn **

_o_


End file.
